euphonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 1
TITLE: “Out of Euphony” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Monkey Wrench LOGLINE: In the midsts of worldwide civil wars and global environmental chaos, and on the verge of the most powerful afflicted major governments deploying nuclear weapons that would kill two thirds of the population, Major Davis, a conflicted military officer, forms a specialized task force to save the world from utter destruction. But with nuclear destruction inevitable, the blast takes the lives of nearly all of his loved ones, including most of his team. In consequence of the fallout, major corporations had seen an opportunity to save the remnants of society with their resources and technology by helping the population survive the nuclear aftermath through biological and mechanical “enhancements". Davis and the remainder of the rebellion comply with the corporate alliance unwillingly, in hopes to eventually win the war that the loss of this battle has plunged them into. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Part 1: Civil wars are at their peaks on every continent of the world as systems of government begin to fail, poverty plagues the world, global warming is causing major natural disasters including floods from the melting ice caps, and martial law is instated in and around every major, super-power country. After attempts to use lower level forces, the United States government brings in stronger and better trained infantry units to combat the uprising of people. Major Davis and his unit of well trained, "cyberpunk A-Team meets Spartans", soldiers called "Black Horse" enter the fight, subsequently leading to a call from Dan Rodge, a concerned board member from the Orchard Corporation, a leading tech company, with classified information regarding imminent nuclear destruction of the two thirds of the world's population via select government super powers and a corporate alliance's menacing plan to restructure society. Part 2: After meeting with Dan Rodge, Major Davis learns that corporations around the world have been corroborating; they not only have assumed that the governments would resort to nuclear bombings, but they intend to take over society and rebuild it in their images whether or not their respective governments accept their proposals to pacify the remaining population with hundreds of biological and mechanical upgrades they will need in order to survive the fallout. Intel suggests that the heads of the Alibaba-like corporation, the Sceptre, plans to send a ultimatum to all world government leaders stating that if they don't withdraw their forces and broadcast their resignation of power as a segue way into a series of advertisements selling "Euphony" products, a new era where technological advancements in transportation, bio-mechanical enhancements, and free trade is centralized, then they will never survive the aftermath. Fighting the civil war for the sake of his family and his country was important to Major Davis, but he warns the White House and urges them to submit to the Corporations to save the people from any further bloodshed. The government refuses. Part 3: With both the angry, rioting population and the members of the Corporations fighting against him, Major Davis does what he believes is the right thing to do. With a select few from the different country's rebellions, military aides, and his inside connections in the Orchard Corporation, Davis and his team attempt to prevent the leaders of the super-power countries' governments from launching their nuclear array though a carefully planned series of missions to simultaneously deactivate all known nuclear arms, but they were too late. The governments of the major countries had secured the launch sequences and fled into their Arks: gigantic, highly technologically advanced ships that act as shelters for nuclear explosions. The Corporations had similar shelters themselves, and with the governments in exile, so began the plans to commence the rise of Euphony- where the war torn survivors of nuclear weapons that decimated the population, sunk and displaced most of the continental globe, and triggered extreme weather conditions is saved by the advancements in medicine and technology that will help them survive 200 years into the new age. Major Davis and some of his team miraculously survive that blast as they were on in vehicles submerged deep underwater for their missions. The devastation of the fallout forces them to acquiesce and prepare for a new war over the long haul. GENRE: Sci-Fi/Fantasy PROTAGONIST: Major Davis is a military officer of the specialized infantry battalion "Black Horse". Due to his high rank, he receives intel on the riots and battles of the resistance forces. Along with is friend Dan Rodge, he quickly figures out that the corporations plan to take over with or with out the government's authorization or help. ANTAGONIST: 1) Sceptre corp head 2) Steve: Agent of the Corp Alliance Steve is a prototype agent of the Corp Alliance. Pieced together with the first bio mechanics available, he is the model for all the future police to be created by the Corp Alliance. Unmatched strength, speed, and intelligence due to being the first human to be equipped with an AI override, he is an unstoppable force. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Dan Rodge is a prosthetics developer at Orchard Corp. He informs Major Davis about the Corp Alliance and what they plan on doing with all the new transhumanoid tech. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Orchard Campus: Major Davis sneaks in with Dan Rodge so Dan can show him everything that Corp has developed and that he wants nothing to do with any of it. Orchard is the lab and hub of all future human biomechanics. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This story shows how the world came to be, and the power of the bio-mechanical enhancements created by the Corporations in play, which will remain the primary high concept throughout the story arc. TARGET MARKET: Males age 15-45 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Typically this demographic is the Anime Expo, Comic Con attendee. Their habits follow Manga, comic books and Anime. MEDIUM: Anime WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It works in this medium because of the level of action and violence seen in this stage of the story world. The Civil Wars and the fight against Steve and his super human movement will drop jaws. PLATFORM: VRV, Crunchyroll WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It works on this platform because VRV and Crunchyroll are the main streaming platforms for Anime. Endorsement by Anime Expo along with all the new releases will ensure people watch.